


Revelation and Respite

by tcwordsmith



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:52:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcwordsmith/pseuds/tcwordsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of a series of drabbles I never posted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation and Respite

Cas wings in from his latest trip to the Wailing Wall, where he went to seek revelation from his Father, and Dean and Sam are relaxing on Sam’s bed in the motel room.  He can see Dean’s favorite show is on the television and an almost smile flits across his face.

“Hey, Castiel!” Sam smiles and kicks Dean’s legs, “Pull up some bed and take a load off.”

“Bitch,” Dean gripes, rubbing the spot on his shin that Sam nailed. “Hey Cas, are your arms tired?” He shoots Cas a smirk and the angel blinks.

“No…My vessel’s arms aren’t particularly tired, Dean. Even if I had been doing heavy lifting, I’m incalculably strong,” he realizes the joke is there, but he knows Dean likes having a “straight man” too. It’s easy enough to indulge him this.  “Thank you, Sam, but I can sit here just as easily,” he says, sitting on the second bed.

He watches the boys watching television.  There are a couple of pizza boxes between them and plenty of beer cans here and there. “Do you have a case you’re working on?” He’d come straight from the Wailing Wall to aid the Winchesters, simply because Sam called him, which in itself was telling.

Dean shakes his head and proffers one of the pizza boxes, “Want a slice of meat lovers?”  Cas doesn’t need food, but Dean’s never asked him to try anything he didn’t enjoy, so he takes a slice.

“We’re…Taking the weekend off,” Sam explains, “Dean’s a little skittish since Paris Hilton almost ate him.”

“Fuck you very much,” Dean mutters around his can of beer, “That was some pagan tree god and it wanted to turn into dad and eat me. Anyone would need a little downtime after that.”

Cas can’t help the smile that crosses his face.  He feels something growing inside him, a warm, calming sensation.  He’s glad to be here, sharing this space with these men, and so he says so.

“I too enjoy a bit of a reprieve every now and again.  I was at the Wailing Wall seeking revelation before you called,” he nods at Sam and takes a bite of the pizza.  It’s still warm and quite good.

Dean quirks an eyebrow and drains his beer, “Revelation?”

Castiel nods, “Yes, angels often seek revelation in order to better understand God’s Will. I wished to know if I was still on the right path.”

“What’d God say, Castiel?” Sam asks, moving a couple of the empty boxes from the bed to the floor.

Cas shrugs as he finishes his slice of pizza, “He is sometimes more about showing than telling. But I believe I have my answer.” He dusts the crumbs off his hands and tie and sits more comfortably on the bed.

“Well that’s good,” Sam nods.  Castiel smiles and Dean makes a noncommittal sound before turning back to the television.

“Yes, it certainly is,” Cas murmurs more to himself than either of them. He may not have explicit orders at the moment, but he’s exactly where he’s supposed to be.


End file.
